Fictober 2018
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas con diferentes temáticas y parejas. Una por día. Porque nunca hay suficientes historias sobre lo que nos gusta.
1. Día 1: Flores

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para ser un poquito más feliz.

Disclaimer 2: Este OS está participando en el Fictober 2018

Día 1: Flores

…

 _Te mando flores que recojo en el camino  
Yo te las mando entre mis sueños  
Porque no puedo hablar contigo_

Te Mando Flores, Fonseca

…

Crucé el oxidado portón y tomé una profunda respiración. Es la primera vez que hago esto desde que ella murió hace cinco años. Los primeros cuatro los pasé viajando por el mundo y tratando de curar las heridas. Tratando de liberarme de la culpa.

Atravesé las tumbas del cementerio bajo un silencio sepulcral, casi espeluznante. Cuando llegué a la tumba que deseaba la respiración se me cortó y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en salir.

 _Pansy Medea Parkinson_

 _8 de octubre de 1979_

 _al_

 _2 de mayo de 1998_

 _‹‹_ _Morir es fácil, en cambio vivir no. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, deja de observar como la vida pasa y comienza a vivir››._

Sonreí en medio de las lágrimas. Merlín sabía cuánto la había extrañado todos esos años y como lo seguía haciendo. Probablemente fuera así el resto de mi vida. Pero, aunque me dolía estaba cumpliendo con mi promesa, estaba dando el todo por vivir y hacerla sentir orgullosa.

— Te amo. – le dije a la lápida. – Lamento no haber venido en todos estos años a verte. Te traje flores. Una de cada país que visité.

Y con una fluorita de varita las flores aparecieron alrededor de la lápida, cubriéndola de vida y colores. Haciéndola lucir viva y cálida, así como había sido su Pansy.

— Te amo. – volvió a decir antes de soltar una última lágrima y ponerse de pie. Le dio la espalda a la lápida y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Había más lugares que visitar. Más flores que recoger en el camino.

NdA: ¡Hola! Un poquito tarde, lo sé, pero me he animado a participar del Fictober porque bueno, me mandaron reposo obligatorio durante siete días.

Lo sé, _odio_ los Hansy trágicos, pero fue lo que salió. *se encoge de hombros y sonríe con inocencia*. Prometo recompensarlas con las próximas viñetas que escriba de estos dos, que serán muchas.

¿Me merezco un review?

Nat


	2. Día 2: Estaciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para ser un poquito más feliz.

Disclaimer 2: Este OS está participando en el Fictober 2018

Día 2: Estaciones

…

 _Como estaciones del año, las personas cambian_

 _-Autor desconocido_

…

A lo largo de toda su vida Draco Malfoy había cambiado tanto como lo hacen las estaciones cada año.

Durante sus primeros años de vida, fue como la primavera, regalando vida y felicidad a quienes lo rodeaban. Arrancándole sonrisas a Narcissa y ablandando el frío corazón de Lucius.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts se convirtió en otoño. Aunque Draco era el niño de los ojos de Lucius, había cosas que eran inaceptables para un Malfoy, y así se lo dejó saber. Entonces Draco dejó de ser tan alegre y se convirtió en alguien un poco más frío. Su vida se hizo un poco más gris y sus días dejaron de ser todo sonrisas. Y como las hojas en esa época del año, su corazón se fue marchitando.

Para cuando llegó su sexto año, Draco era todo invierno. No había lugar para la calidez o los colores en su vida. El miedo era como una capa de nieve sobre tu espalda que no te puedes quitar porque es demasiado pesada. Todos los rincones eran oscuridad y no había lugar donde resguardarse del frío que todo lo tomaba.

Pero un día llegó él a alumbrar sus días como lo haría el sol en pleno verano. Consiguiendo derretir su frío corazón y devolviéndole la luz. Arrancando la palabra y el sentimiento ‹‹odio›› de su vocabulario y de su vida.

Porque Harry Potter había visto a Draco Malfoy mutar como lo hacen las estaciones del año, pero se iba a asegurar que los días a su lado fueran siempre verano.

…

NdT: ¡Hola de nuevo! Hasta que no me ponga al día, habrá más de una viñeta por día. Ya sé que a ustedes no les molesta, pero por las dudas aclaro.

Bueno, esto es lo más cercano a un Drarry que he escrito, porque a pesar de que **amo** esta pareja, nunca me he animado a escribir nada sobre ellos.

¿Me dejas un review?

Nat


	3. Día 3: Matrimonio

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para ser un poquito más feliz.

Disclaimer 2: Este OS está participando en el Fictober 2018

Día 3: Matrimonio

…

 _Las mejores aventuras comienzan con un sí._

…

El mundo mágico esperaba que la boda de su héroe fuera un evento por todo lo alto. Donde la prensa estuviera invitada y cada miembro de la comunidad pudiera ir a darle la enhorabuena a su salvador.

Pero Harry Potter estaba cansado de que el mundo estuviera al pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba cansado de que todos aprobaran o desaprobaran sus acciones. Por eso, el día que decidió dar el paso de unir su vida con la persona que amaba, solo un puñado de personas supieron de su decisión y sus mejores amigos y los de ella estuvieron presentes.

Todo se llevó a cabo en un remoto lugar de Italia, cerca de la playa. El Ministro de Magia italiano estaba pletórico de que el gran Harry Potter hubiese decidido casarse en su país y había habilitado todo para que se diera tan discreto como el joven mago quería.

Pese al lugar donde se iba a llevar la ceremonia y lo privada que esta iba a ser, Pansy insistió en usar elegante vestido. ‹‹Privacidad no es sinónimo de poca elegancia, Potter››, le había dicho ella cuando habían hecho los planes.

Y allí estaban ahora. Pansy desfilaba del brazo de Draco por el improvisado, pero no menos hermoso, camino de piedras hasta donde él estaba esperándola con un sencillo esmoquin negro. Hermione y Ron estaban a su lado cerca del altar de piedra y Blaise Zabini estaba justo al otro lado esperando por Draco.

Pansy lucia hermosa. Su vestido se arrastraba por el suelo y era tan blanco como las nubes en un soleado día de verano. Casi no estaba maquillada, pero la sonrisa que portaba su rostro era arreglo suficiente. En la cabeza llevaba una enorme diadema de flores y el cabello iba al natural.

Harry la observó detenidamente mientras caminaba hasta donde él estaba. Pansy era la mujer de su vida, lo sabía. Para ella, él no era ‹‹el héroe››, ‹‹el salvador››, ‹‹El Niño que Vivió›› o cualquier otra cosa parecida. Para ella, él simplemente era Harry. Un hombre que había tenido demasiado peso sobre sus hombros desde una edad muy temprana y que aun así había encontrado oportunidad de amarla y hacerla sentir como la mujer más suertuda del mundo. Para ella, él era alguien normal y eso era algo que él siempre le iba a agradecer.

Pansy no necesitaba de su grandeza, porque por si sola ya era grande. Ella no necesitaba su poder, porque ya lo era antes de conocerlo.

Y por primera vez estaba feliz de ser el elegido en algo, porque si ella no lo hubiese elegido a él, si no le hubiese dicho que sí, no sabe que sería hoy de su vida.

…

NdA: Bueno, hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Estas viñetas son cortitas y creo que un poco sin sentido, pero las hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. ¿Hay alguna pareja que quisieran ver? Si es así, me lo dejan saber en los review. Estaré muy pendiente a ellos.

Un beso, Nat


	4. Día 4: En la Cama

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para ser un poquito más feliz.

Disclaimer 2: Este OS está participando en el Fictober 2018

Día 4: En la cama

…

— Si tu padre nos atrapa somos hombres muertos. – dijo Albus en un susurro.

— Shh, nadie nos va a atrapar. – respondió Scorpius mientras paseaba la mano por la entrepierna de su novio.

Ese era el primer verano que Albus Potter pasaba en la Mansión Malfoy como el novio de Scorpius. ¿El problema? Que los padres de ninguno de ellos sabían de esa relación y si se llegaban a enterar sacarían a Albus agarrado por los pelos de allí para luego llevárselo muy, muy lejos. No es que Albus nunca hubiera compartido cama con Scorpius, pero nunca había sido en las condiciones que estaban ahora: sin ropa, con tremendas erecciones y con las mejillas sonrosadas tratando de recuperar el aliento después de un buen polvo.

Albus había llegado ese día en la tarde y la tensión sexual entre él y Scorpius había sido enorme, pero tenían que cumplir con el protocolo de jugar con el Sr. Malfoy al Quidditch y luego hojear los nuevos libros de pociones que el mismo había adquirido durante el año. Era lo mismo todos los años y si de repente cambiaban, Draco Malfoy iba a sospechar. Y aunque Albus llevaba siete años conociendo al hombre, no podía negar que le daba un poco de miedo.

— Albus, deja de pensar en que papá nos va a atrapar y bésame. – exigió su novio.

Y aunque Albus no estaba seguro de querer ser degollado por Draco Malfoy si los atrapaba, hizo caso a lo que su novio le decía. Porque cada cosa con Scorpius valía el riesgo, la alegría, la pena. Y si no era ahora, ¿cuándo?

Ambos se entregaron al beso y se olvidaron de donde estaban o lo que podía pasar. Pareció que pasaron horas, aunque posiblemente fueron solo minutos, cuando un grito entre horrorizado y escandalizado los sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

— ¡SCORPIUS HYPERON MALFOY GREENGRASS! – fue lo único que pudo gritar Draco Malfoy antes de caer desmayado.

…

NdA: Quería hacer algo un poquito más intenso y caluroso, pero la comedia siempre me puede y bueno, este fue el resultado.

Gracias a las personas que han leído y dejado su review en estas pequeñas y un poco tontas viñetas. ¡Se los agradezco mucho!

Un abrazo, Nat


	5. Día 5: De Niños

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para ser un poquito más feliz.

Disclaimer 2: Este OS está participando en el Fictober 2018

Día 5: De niños

…

Era su tercer día en Hogwarts y ya habían tenido más de cinco discusiones y los habían castigado dos veces. Los profesores se estaban volviendo locos y el maltrato entre los infantes solo incrementaba cada día más. Los amigos de ambos buscaban estar en paz, pero Potter y Parkinson parecían haber hecho el acuerdo tácito de molestarse siempre que pudieran.

— Te odio, Potter.

— No más que yo a ti, Parkinson.

Se dijeron después de una discusión bastante fuerte en los jardines del colegio.

…

 _1 de septiembre de 1991_

— _Prométeme que, aunque quedemos en diferentes casas seguiremos siendo amigos. – dijo Pansy._

— _¿Y si tú quedas en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor? – preguntó Harry inseguro._

— _Entonces discutiremos y buscaremos que nos castiguen siempre que podamos hasta que encontremos otra manera de hablar. ¿Está bien?_

— _Está bien. Lo prometo._

 _Y con un beso en la mejilla y una sacudida de mano cerraron el trato._

…

‹‹No sabes cuánto te extraño››, pensaron ambos mientras se daban la espalda y se alejaban una vez más.

…

NdA: ¡Volvimos al Hansy! Jajaja, no puedo evitarlo. #SorryNotSorry

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

Un abrazo, Nat


	6. Día 6: Pérdida

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para ser un poquito más feliz.

Disclaimer 2: Este OS está participando en el Fictober 2018

Día 6: Pérdida

…

Si me preguntaran quien es mi hermano favorito, te respondería sin dudarlo que es Bill. De entre todos es con quien más cosas en común tengo y con quien mejor me entiendo.

Charlie, por otro lado, es la chispa de aventura en mi monótona vida. Es el hermano rebelde, pero también es el más leal. Aun en la distancia no me suelta y sé que solo se necesita un mensaje para tenerlo o sentirlo a mi lado con su apoyo.

Ronald es mi hermanito, el niño al que debo enseñar y llevar por el buen camino. Es mi responsabilidad y amo que sea así. De todos mis hermanos Ronald es el más valiente y el más sincero. Es esa persona que podrá no tener nada que le sobre, pero lo poco que tiene lo comparte. Puede que no se lo diga mucho, pero lo quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de él.

Ginerva es la niña de mis ojos, una de las razones por las que me esfuerzo por ser alguien mejor. Mi propósito en esta vida es protegerla y verla feliz. Las decisiones que he tomado y las luchas que he llevado han sido porque quiero un mejor mundo para ella, porque se lo merece. Ella no es más que una niña inocente envuelta en oscuridad y maldad; y voy a conseguir un cielo azul para ella. Lo prometo.

Sin embargo, si me preguntan por Fred y George solo podría decir que son mis dolores de cabeza y los dueños de mis pesadillas. Son la razón de mi vergüenza y decepción. Porque ellos nunca han sido capaces de tomar algo con seriedad, todo son broma y risas, Para ellos la vida es una broma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado cuatro años desde que la guerra terminó y no hay nada que haya conseguido llenar este vacío. No hay que pase en el que no me arrepienta de mis palabras.

Porque el sentimiento de pérdida y culpa no me abandonan.

Porque sé que, si hubiese tenido un poco más de fe en ellos, Fred estaría hoy entre nosotros y George sería más que el cascarrón de un ser humano vacío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _NdA: ¿Qué tal? Se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas escribiendo esto, porque la muerte de nuestro amado Fred es algo que nunca voy a superar. Ninguno de los Weasley es santo de mi devoción, pero los gemelos siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi frío corazón xD_

 _¿Me dejas un review?_

 _Un abrazo, Nat_


End file.
